By the People, For the People
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: In which a Starfleet captain must write an article for his "night job" at the FNS that will bring hope to the people and please the Admiralty at the same time. What's a guy to do but go with his gut and write about what promises to be a rare victory against the Iconians? (Yes, I know the line breaks look like bleeped out swears. I don't care, so please don't bother informing me.)


**This is another submission for the STO forum's ULC #20, specifically, the Redux challenge. I always found the War Correspondent prompt to be an interesting one, mainly because I know people who want to be journalists, so I decided that while my first submission is on hold due to technical difficulties and my own procrastination, I'd work on a second submission, because it is a redux challenge so why not make the most of it? Anyway, here is the submission.**

"By the People, For the People"

Daylon Kril yawned as he gazed at his beautiful wife on the viewscreen. She looked pleased with herself for some reason, but that wasn't new.

"You can't be serious," he muttered, yawning again, "You want me to take a leave of absence from my ship, find another ship on the front lines, and write a story."

" _Don't be ridiculous_ ," Eleanor retorted, " _See if you can get your ship on the frontlines and write your story from your point of view as a captain. People will trust you more if this is the article where you reveal your identity._ "

"Really? So they want the point of view of a starship captain on the frontlines of the Iconian War… I can do that. Command already knows who I am anyway, I can just promise them not to reveal classified information unless they need me to."

" _Perfect! See, it's easy after all. I'll talk to you again after you've written me a beautiful story!_ "

With that, she signed off, leaving Daylon to pull on his uniform tunic and punch in a channel to Starfleet Command.

Once the channel opened, he noticed a sour-looking ensign reading a PADD was the recipient. Up the chain it was.

"Ensign!" he barked, "Put this through to Admiral Quinn's office now!"

The ensign rolled his eyes, " _Can't. He says he's busy._ "

"That wasn't a suggestion, _Ensign_. That was an order."

The way he stressed the man's rank caught his attention and the ensign looked up long enough to catch Daylon's four pips and for his face to pale.

" _Uh, aye, sir. Sorry, sir. Just looking for a chance for some action, you know?_ "

"Word of advice, Ensign. You answer messages from captains all the time. Using protocol and poise will impress them far more than your boredom."

The ensign grinned nervously, " _Aye sir! Patching you through now_."

The face of Daylon's fellow Trill appeared.

" _Captain Kril. Thank you for teaching Ensign Harriman some respect._ "

"No problem, sir. I've got something to run past you."

Quinn nodded, " _Go ahead._ "

"My wife just commed me. She wants me to be a frontline reporter for the FNS and to go public with my identity."

Quinn looked mildly disconcerted for a moment before replying, " _Is that all?_ "

"Yes sir. I agree with her, it will stir hope in the people that a Starfleet captain is willing to write the news just for them and from the frontlines with no barriers."

" _Fortunately for you, I agree. I've known you're the author for a while. Do you really think that Eleanor Kril would ask anyone else?_ "

"Good point. But she uses her maiden name for FNS work, so it'd be Eleanor Kerry. So how did you know…"

" _She stormed into my office once and demanded to know why I was censoring one of her reporters. In a sealed meeting, I proceeded to tell her that you almost let slip classified information._ "

"Ah. I remember hearing about that," Daylon winced. Eleanor was always something of a hothead, which was only emphasized by her flaming red hair.

" _There's a briefing for a mission in the Earth Spacedock conference room in three days, at 0800 hours. Be there,_ " Quinn ordered.

"Aye sir!" Daylon replied, tossing off a cocky salute that he knew only he could get away with.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

The briefing room was busy and looked almost like one of those bar events Daylon liked to attend with some other captains.

There was Aenlyn Yirit and Varakya in the corner, avidly discussing something technical. Sarissa t'Kaveth-Colvem was busily confounding everyone with her perfect guesses as to their emotional state as her cousin, Jarell Colvem, laughed at the lack of knowledge everyone else had. Did they seriously never bother to look people up? If they had, they would know that Sarissa is half-Betazoid.

T'Ali t'Ahvi was prepping the briefing and T'Lira was readying a display. Noemi Idaris and Chaliszava zh'Thane were arguing about something as Gary Williams looked about ready to throw his hands up in sheer exasperation. Daylon took pity on the other captain and meandered over, striking up a conversation with him just as T'Ali released a piercing whistle that caused those with sensitive hearing in the room to wince and Varakya to lift her hands to cover her ears, despite her hood.

"Listen up, people. Briefing begins in five minutes, so find seats and let's get ready to go!"

The "bar crowd" and a dozen others moved to their seats, with a fair few remaining standing simply due to lack of seating.

The five minutes passed in a blur and Admiral Jorel Quinn stood to give the briefing.

"Captains, Commanders, Admiral, this mission is of utmost importance to the Alpha Alliance, and to our Delta Quadrant allies. The Iconians have been tracked to a location in the Laurentian system, which surprisingly has a gateway that it took Starfleet years to notice."

A captain scoffed and muttered, "Knowing Kirk's reputation, it's a damned miracle he didn't discover it years ago."

"Shut it down, now, Captain Harrel," Quinn warned the human, just as Admiral T'Lira shot Harrel a glare that effectively silenced the man. A human woman and a Betazoid woman chuckled.

"Anyway," Quinn continued, "We need a large fleet to get into the system and either take the gateway or destroy it. That's why there are two dozen or so of you here. Now, the Iconians have easy access to reinforcements, so I'm going to put you all on different duties.

"T'Kaveth, Williams, Harrel, and Lewis, you will keep to the outskirts of the battle and provide medical and rescue support. Varakya, Yirit, Colvem, Lyrsin, and Jackson, you are engineering support. Turrets, fighter repair, repairs of any kind, you are in charge of that. The rest of you are on skirmishing duty, with Kril and t'Ahvi set to be the ones to destroy the gateway if need be. A few other things, captains," Quinn looked them all in the eye before continuing.

"As soon as you leave the Sol system, Admiral T'Lira is your flag officer. You listen to her. Yes, Garson, that means you, too. Second, I've got word from the FNS that they want a story out of this, so for all of your sakes, I won't tell you who the assigned reporter is because I don't even know. Next, destruction protocol goes into effect at fifty percent losses. Finally, the mission is scrapped if you get to the Laurentian system and find an Iconian fleet any bigger than odds of three to one. Am I understood?"

A chorus of "aye sir"s rose around the room and Quinn nodded.

"Dismissed."

Daylon was never more grateful for Quinn's blatant lie about the identity of the reporter as the other officers grumbled.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Daylon was writing the introduction to his news story when his commbadge chirped.

" _Bridge to Captain Kril. Sir, you have a transmission incoming from Admiral T'Lira._ "

"Put it through, Ensign."

The serene face of the Vulcan admiral appeared. Scratch that, she seemed tired and mildly annoyed. Probably worry. Daylon knew the admiral had a family, but not where they were right now.

"Admiral T'Lira. What can I do for you?"

" _You may cease all pretenses for the moment, Captain Kril. I know it is you who has been selected as the FNS reporter for this mission. I wish to speak to you in that capacity._ "

"Of course, Admiral. How can I help?"

" _I require you to put something in your article._ "

"That would depend on it is."

 _"Even if we lose this battle, I want you to instill hope into anyone who reads the article. I have spoken with several sources who say that the general populace is despairing. They need hope, Captain, and you can give that to them._ "

"First of all, make damn sure we win this so it'll be even better. Second, slip word to a select few, trustworthy, individuals to have a little fun with their battle strategies. That way I can have an easier time writing a more vivid image for the article. Finally, even if we have to destroy the gateway, make sure to add optimism into any words you speak. Optimism and hope go hand in hand."

" _I will endeavour to do so._ "

"Thanks, Admiral. I won't let you down."

 _"You will find it is rather difficult to… 'let down' a Vulcan, Captain._ "

"I'll keep that in mind. Kril out."

He cut the channel and grinned, going back and revising the start of his article and adding as much hope as he could into it.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Daylon listened to the comms as the battle commenced.

" _This is Admiral T'Lira to all forces, deploy in your assigned patterns and clusters._ "

"Telent _here, all relief vessels standing by._ "

"Freedom, Har'ngok, _all repair vessels are ready."_

" _This is Captain Idaris, Skirmish Cluster One away."_

" _Commander t'Ahvi here, Skirmish Cluster Two ready."_

" _Freedom_ , this is Kril. Skirmish Cluster Three ready to roll."

 _"All ships, engage the enemy!"_

"Iconian ships sighted at bearing seven zero one mark nine!"

" _Acknowledged. Skirmish Cluster One intercepting."_

Daylon continued to listen to the battle feed, giving orders to his skirmish cluster as he went. He noticed one ship trying to break through and get at the _Freedom_.

"Captain Garson, you've got one on your ten, trying to break through."

Garson's reply was garbled by a sudden new wave of chatter as the _Freedom_ and the _Telnor_ released their fighter squadrons. Shortly afterwards, the other three carriers released their payloads and the fighters went at the Iconian _Baltims_ with a vengeance.

The chatter was starting to become overwhelming, especially now that more Iconian ships appeared. Daylon checked his displays again and saw something that made him almost want to piss himself, but one of Kril's previous hosts would have kicked him in the face for that.

"All ships, be advised that unknown ships are nearby. I can't get a clear read on them."

" _Acknowledged, Captain Kril. Captain Yirit, see if you can identify them._ "

" _Will do!"_ the Trill KDF captain called out as her ship banked away from the main battle to check out the new ships.

Daylon watched anxiously, and didn't like how Yirit's tactical officer was swearing loudly into the comms.

" _Admiral T'Lira, be advised that these ships claim to be here under the orders of the Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire. They have a_ Scimitar _-class with them._ "

" _Understood, Captain Yirit. Return to the main fleet. I am opening a channel now._ "

After several terse minutes of overhearing insults being flung casually between the Romulan fleet commander and the Vulcan admiral, T'Lira finally came back.

" _All ships, we are to finish the battle and take the gateway for the Alliance!"_

Cheers rang across the comms as Daylon slumped back in his seat with a shout of victory.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

 _Victory at Laurentia  
Submitted by: Special FNS Correspondent Captain Daylon Kril_

 _The Federation struck a blow to the Iconian forces today in the form of the capture of a recently-discovered gateway in the Laurentian system._

 _Alliance forces arrived at the Laurentian system late Wednesday afternoon to find a sizable force of Iconian ships waiting for them. According to eyewitness reports and my own experience during the battle, the forces were swiftly and decisively organized into an efficient system that could only be devised by a keen logical mind found in a Vulcan. After several hours of a dogged battle, Alliance forces were relieved by the arrival of ships from the Romulan Star Empire._

" _We have a vested interest in the safety of the galaxy," Ambassador Drilek of the Romulan Empire announced in a press conference on Thursday morning. The Ambassador continued by stating that it was his wish, and that of the Senate and Praetor, to continue working with Starfleet, the Klingon Defense Force, and the Romulan Republic Galae in order to "eradicate the Iconian filth". His sentiments were echoed by the KDF portion of the Alliance fleet._

 _With the welcome assistance from the Empire, the Alliance fleet was able to drive off the Iconian vessels and claim one of the biggest victories to date, an Iconian gateway. It has been determined that the gateway is linked to the entire Iconian network and is a valuable study source, especially now that excavation efforts for the Tau Dewa gateway are stalled due to the war effort._

 _In an exclusive interview with the FNS yesterday (see page 12), Admiral T'Lira, flag officer of the Laurentian fleet, has stated that the strategy was devised by Admiral Jorel Quinn and she simply implemented it as planned. In the same interview, Captain Aenlyn Yirit of the KDF said, "Vulcans have such small egos, it's a wonder they can be such fair diplomats! You, Vulcan, are one of the few reasons we survived that battle. We had reached thirty seven percent losses and if it hadn't been for your maneuvering of our ships, my own vessel would have been lost!"_

 _As of yet, there is no comment from press relations representatives of the Alliance. Admiral Quinn has also declined questions at this time, citing a need to focus on the war effort._

 _See more about the Iconian war effort on page 3._

! #$%^ &*())(*&^%$# !

Daylon was grinning like an idiot right now. His article had made the front page and his wife had even used his Starfleet personnel file picture to drive the point home, that this was a Starfleet captain talking to them, not some common reporter. Now, he was walking into a bar full of cheering friends and grinning even wider.

"Daylon, congrats on your big break!" Zsava smiled, "I never knew you had it in you!"

"It is illogical to lie," Zsava's wife, T'Pela, reminded her sharply.

The Andorian's antennae twitched as she offered a nasty glare to the Vulcan. Daylon just laughed.

"It's okay, really. It's a common thing to say, T'Pela."

A lifted eyebrow was his only reply.

Meanwhile, even Captain Yirit was getting ready to celebrate.

"A toast!" she called, "A toast to not just bravery and honor, but to the courage it takes to plaster your face onto a news service and practically beg to be hounded by the people and your superiors!"

"If it helps," Daylon answered, "My wife talked me into this."

Yirit chuckled, "One of my previous hosts was a reporter, trust me when I say no one can talk you into reporting what must be reported."

"Thank whatever deity I'm praying to today," he said drily, "I've someone who agrees with me."

A chorus of laughter answered him.

T'Lira spoke next, "I believe that you now owe me that favor you promised."

Daylon grinned, "Never fear, the reservation is set up. When's he getting back, anyway?"

"Soon," T'Lira replied cryptically, her left eyebrow lifting in what Daylon had heard called the "giggle brow". He was always glad to help out another officer, especially when one wanted to slip out for an evening date.

T'Ali was cracking jokes with Sarissa and at one particular joke about nosy reporters, Sarissa hit her cousin on the shoulder.

"Elements, you can be rude, sometimes, can't you?"

"Pure talent, oh dear cousin."

Daylon's grin grew even wider as Aenlyn (since when did he start thinking of her as Aenlyn and not just Yirit?) put a mug of bloodwine in his hands and offered a cheeky smirk.

"Bottoms up!" she called out over the sound of the bar.

Even as he knocked the bloodwine back, he mused on what this might mean for the future.

 **There. I have written a thing and will now feel proud of myself for doing so. Now, I've also spontaneously decided to create an STO news blog on Tumblr, so brace yourselves for some shameless self-promo here. Basically, look for** _fns-sto dot tumblr dot com_ **and find the first post. It's a recruitment post for any reporters who want access to help out. Yes, it asks for info about your reporter, but only so I can create a page with reporter bios and the tags associated with them.**

 **Anyway, have a good day, y'all!**


End file.
